


It's a Great Costume, Rodney McKay

by SheppardMcKay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at himself in the mirror in his quarters, he wondered how it had come to this. </p><p>He'd had other partners want to do the couple's costume thing and he'd always managed to get out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Great Costume, Rodney McKay

**Author's Note:**

> I got upset when I thought I'd missed "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown" on TV and it went from there...

Rodney McKay PhD PhD was so whipped. 

Looking at himself in the mirror in his quarters, he wondered how it had come to this. 

He'd had other partners want to do the couple's costume thing and he'd always managed to get out of it.

In college it had been Romeo and Juliet, or Butch and Sundance, depending on who he was dating at the time. And no...just no. 

He'd almost given in on Dr. Frankenstein and Frankenstein's Monster one year but he'd had to stay late at the lab and missed the party. He also lost his date to someone dressed as Hercules as he found out the next morning.

Katie Brown had tried to get him to go with her as Raggedy Ann and Andy once. He'd dodged that one before things got ugly when they'd been called out on a mission. He figures they probably would have broken up sooner if they'd ever had the conversation that had been imminent.

And now there was John. 

Last year Rodney had gone as the Tenth Doctor. Actually, he'd used that costume two years running because, hey, he's a busy man. That and he really liked the suit. Sheppard had said it flattered him the first year he wore it and he had hung on to that particular memory for a whole year.

Apparently he wasn't the only one. When John had asked him last year what he was going as and he'd said he was just re-using his old costume, instead of making fun of him John had just flashed him one of those quick as lightning smiles and patted him on the shoulder. That night at the party Rodney had been completely floored when Sheppard swaggered into the mess hall dressed as Captain Jack Harkness. If that hadn't been a flashing neon "Come and Get Me" sign from the man he would've eaten his sonic screwdriver. They were a couple by Thanksgiving. 

So this year, John had decided it was his turn to pick the costumes. And Rodney let him. He'd reserved the right to three vetoes however and had used them all. That last, Ernie and Bert, he was never quite sure if that had been a joke or not seeing how hard Sheppard had laughed, nearly making himself sick.

John had almost wavered when Rodney dangled the suggestion of Aragorn and Legolas in front of him but he'd turned it down. Sheppard had said he didn't want Rodney lording it over him as king, he got enough of that as it was, but Rodney was pretty sure he was just being touchy about his ears. 

Finally, after alot of arguing and several back massage bribes, Rodney had given up control and let John have his way.

And here was the result, Rodney thought dourly. This is what comes of letting your significant other pick things out for you. Especially if your "other" lived to torture you.

He tugged at the shirt and frowned. He was never going to live this down in the labs and Sheppard knew it. He was so going to owe Rodney. He had no idea how much Rodney planned to make him pay. 

His door rang and as usual, without waiting, John sauntered in wearing his half of their twosome. Rodney's one consolation was that Sheppard was going to look just as stupid as he did. Plus he got to explain to everyone that he'd been the one who actually picked them out.

Rodney decided to start the ball rolling. "You look stupid," he said.

John just laughed. "Yeah, pretty much." He turned slowly with his arms out to give Rodney the full effect. 

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Rodney asked him petulantly. 

"Oh yeah." John walked over and put his arm around Rodney's shoulder.   
"You however, look..." 

"Don't say it." 

"Adorable." John finished.

"You are evil incarnate and I despise you with every fiber of my being." This sucked.

John dropped his arm and stood back, motioning for Rodney to twirl.

He rolled his eyes but did it anyway. He'd learned it was just easier to give in faster when John was teasing him like this.

Rodney tugged again at the yellow shirt he was wearing with the black zig zag line around the hem. He was grateful at least that John had allowed him to wear black pants and had not made him wear shorts. He knew how to pick his battles. 

"I still think you chose this because of all the potential hair jokes."

"I keep telling you I didn't, Rodney. Where's your Halloween spirit? Charlie Brown and Linus are a classic. And it's good strategy. All the women are going to think we're so cute and coo over us all night long. We'll be a shoo in for Cutest Couple." 

He looked at John standing there wearing his red shirt with the horizontal lines and black pants, holding a pumpkin with a "Great" sign sticking out the top.

"Strategy huh? And don't you think you get enough cooing as it is?"   
Rodney certainly thought so.

"Tell me you don't want to win all that chocolate." 

Okay, Sheppard had a point. They'd gotten the good candy this year, none of that two dollar a bag stuff that wasn't even worth the walk to the hall. 

"Fine, fine." He waved his hand and mentally girded his loins. Right. He could do this. Eyes on the prize and all that drivel.

John handed him his prop. A rounded papier mache rock. He hadn't trusted Rodney not to throw a real rock, if he had one, the first time a very brave or a very stupid soul made a crack about their costumes.

"Say your line," John said.

"No." 

"Rodney, " John wheedled. "For me." 

He sighed. Only for John would he do this. "I got a rock." And the first person who laughed would be eating said rock.

John pushed him towards the door. "Ok, we're ready. Let's go before Ronon drinks all the punch again." 

"I still can't believe you told him candy corn could be planted last year."

John snickered. "He figured it out...eventually."

Rodney shook his head. It had been funny but he preferred John in one piece.

Rodney opened the door and noticed John was no longer behind him. He turned. 

Sheppard was standing over Rodney's bed, tugging his blanket off the top. 

Rodney was indignant. "What in the world are you doing to my bed?" 

"Linus needs a blanket," John said as if Rodney was the crazy one here.

"And what, may I ask, was wrong with using one of your blankets?" 

John got that sheepish look that always made Rodney want to kiss his face all over.

"It's a security blanket," he says. "I wanted yours." 

And if that wasn't yet another flashing neon sign courtesy of John Sheppard he'd eat his fake rock. He's pretty sure this one says something along the lines of "I love you but please don't make me talk about it."

Rodney doesn't. But he does kiss John and then shove him out the door, watching him drag Rodney's blanket behind him with a goofy look on his face.

He thinks maybe this isn't so bad after all.

But they'd better win that candy.


End file.
